


Lobster Pride and the Lobster King

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Nursey lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Summer break was the worst. His friends were all far away. Dex had barely even been on group chat for the past week. He was tired, but wound up, and, most importantly, missing his friends.The Pride March had been spectacular. No one did Pride like New York City, not even Samwell could get close. But he kept catching himself turning to make a chirp and realizing too late that Dex wasn’t there. Because Dex was in Maine.Which was stupid. Dex spent every summer and break in Maine. This wasn’t a new development.





	Lobster Pride and the Lobster King

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed because I decided to do a Pride Month thing at the last minute.
> 
> People from the Frog Appreciation server might remember the Lobster King idea from way back last December. Bet y'all thought I forgot.

Nursey lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Summer break was the worst. His friends were all far away. Dex had barely even been on group chat for the past week. He was tired, but wound up, and, most importantly, missing his friends. 

The Pride March had been spectacular. No one did Pride like New York City, not even Samwell could get close. But he kept catching himself turning to make a chirp and realizing too late that Dex wasn’t there. Because Dex was in Maine. 

Which was stupid. Dex spent every summer and break in Maine. This wasn’t a new development. 

Nursey checked his texts again. Nothing new since that morning when Dex had replied that he was too busy to talk.

> Me: Come on, Poindexter. I know that you’re not working. No lobstering on Sundays. I read the lobster laws.

It took a long time before he got a reply, but one did come.

> Dexy: busy, Nurse.

> Me: But I miss your grumpy face. Maybe I should fly up there to check on you. Maybe you’ve been kidnapped. 

> Dexy: why would someone kidnap me? 

> Me: Maybe their dryer is broken.

> Dexy: [eyeroll emoji] bye Nurse

Nursey dropped the phone onto his chest and sighed. After a moment he perked up a bit though. Dex hadn’t actually told him _not_ to go up and visit.

* * *

Dex stared at his phone with a dopey smile. 

“Will! Get your a- butt back out here and help me!” Amber’s demand was punctuated by her pounding on the bathroom door. 

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and checked himself in the mirror before heading back out. 

“Ok, I get why they wanted us on the boat in the parade as former King and Queen, but how did we end up stuck chaperoning Kiddie Pride?”

Dex didn’t try to stop her as Amber reached over and grabbed the crown off his head to switch it out with her tiara. He figured the only reason she hadn’t done it sooner was because they were on different boats for the parade. 

“Because our parents are evil and volunteered us for this when they told the rest of the committee that we’d both be back in town during Pride. And because none of the rest of them wanted to miss the other events. Besides, you like kids.”

Dex grunted. “I like some kids.”

It was true enough. He liked his cousins’ kids most of the time. He liked his niblings. He did not like being in charge of about three dozen kids between the ages of six and sixteen. 

“It’ll be fine. Short history lesson, arts and crafts, movie time, and then sidewalk art. Then we get to give them back to their parental units or guardians and drink until we block the day from our long term memories.”

“Right. Let’s do this.”

* * *

Getting a last minute flight from LaGuardia to Portland wasn’t easy. Or at least, it wasn’t cheap. It also wasn’t the most expensive flight he’d purchased, so he decided that meant he didn’t need to feel bad about the cost vicariously for Dex. It also meant he didn’t get to Dex’s little town in his rental car until after dark. 

Which totally wasn’t a problem. Except he didn’t actually know where Dex’s house was. Or if Dex would even be at home. He pulled into a parking spot on the main street of town under a string of rainbow colored lanterns. Briefly, he wondered if they were for Pride before dismissing the idea. It was probably a coincidence.

He checked his phone. No new messages.

> Me: You still busy? Where you at?

His fingers tapped a nervous beat on the steering wheel as he looked around the cozy little downtown area and waited for a reply. It was clear the town was set up as a tourist trap. Just after nine and all the stores were closed. 

> Dexy: nah. hanging at the other bar.

Nursey stared at his phone. That was the least useful information that Dex could possibly have given him. He switched over to the maps app and searched for nearby bars. Okay. Maybe Dex had been more helpful than he gave him credit for. Nursey clicked on the listing for The Other Bar and set it to send the navigation instructions to the rental car. 

It didn’t take long for him to pull into a crowded parking lot. He checked his appearance in the visor mirror and delayed getting out of the car. 

It’s not like Dex never went to bars. It’s just, well, Dex pretty much never went to bars unless he and Chowder cajoled him into it. Was that just a Samwell thing? 

He finally dragged himself out of the car and to the bouncer at the door, producing his license with a winning and innocent smile.

“New York, huh? Long way from home.” The bouncer’s statement was clearly a question.

“Yeah. Uh, Will Poindexter said he was here? We’re partners-”

“Oh! You and Will? Really. He didn’t tell me he had a guy coming up.” The bouncer had cut him off, but his entire demeanor changed into something much more friendly, so Nursey decided to let it go. 

“Yeah, I kinda decided to come up at the last minute and surprise him. You know.”

“Ayuh. Sure sure. Let me just give you this….” He trailed off and reached into a bag, sorting through a few things for a moment before handing Nursey a cheap satin sash that said “Lobster Prince” across it. “That’ll get you unlimited free non alcoholic beverages and one free alcoholic drink of your choice.”

“Thanks, man.” Nursey smiled and dropped the sash over his head before putting his wallet away. Once he stepped into the bar, he took a moment to finish putting the sash on correctly and started looking around for Dex. 

He finally found him sitting in a booth with his arm around a woman who was leaning against him. The woman was...okay, she wasn’t pretty. Her presentation wasn’t feminine enough for that adjective to feel right. But she was striking. Short hair with an undercut, bleached out and then streaked with what looked like purple highlights, splaying out from under one of those mass produced homecoming crowns. Numerous piercings, a leather vest over a white tank top and jeans. She wasn’t at all what Nursey had assumed Dex’s type would be. 

It was a mistake to come to Maine. He wasn’t sure what he had been thinking, what he expected. It’s not like Dex was going to fall into his arms or something. Logically, he knew that. But he also hadn’t expected to find Dex with a woman. Hadn’t expected them to be wearing matching sashes that proclaimed them Lobster King and Lobster Queen. Hadn’t expected Dex to be wearing a tiara, which probably meant they’d traded headwear. He was about to turn and flee when Dex caught sight of him.

“Nursey?”

The woman sat up straighter and then wobbled as she turned to murmur in Dex’s ear. He wasn’t sure if he should approach or not, but Dex motioned towards him so he slid into the other side of the booth, just managing to catch Dex’s reply. 

“I didn’t know. I’m not sure.”

“Hey, sorry to interrupt. I should have called ahead.”

“Nah. It’s fine. Wicked big surprise. But. Yeah.” Dex was fidgeting with his hands. He did that sometimes when they talked and Nursey always wanted to give him a stim toy to see if it would help him chill. 

“Kathrin!” The woman pulled away from Dex and stood up, wobbled slightly, and then draped herself on another woman. 

Kathrin was beautiful in a way that felt odd to say since she was wearing board shorts, a backwards baseball cap over buzzed hair, and a graphic tee under a sash that proclaimed her to be a Lobster Princess. 

“Hey, thanks for keeping her safe. I can’t believe she’s already this far gone.”

“Ayuh. Well, the kids decided that since Pride was a riot that they should stage one during movie time.” 

“Babe, less talking, more kissing.” The first woman nuzzled into Kathrin’s neck while she talked.

“See you around, Poindexter. Bye...Poindexter’s guy.” 

The two women disappeared into the crowd and Nursey stared after. 

“What did she mean by Poindexter’s guy? Why would she say that?” He finally dragged his eyes back to Dex who was intently studying the label on a bottle from the table. 

“Probably just assumed because of your sash. I mean, when Nick said my prince was here, I assumed he meant my ex. Kinda glad it’s you.” 

Nursey nodded as though that made sense. “None of that made any sense. Why’d your date leave with that other woman, Kathrin?”

“My date? Who? Amber?” Dex started laughing. “Sorry, that’s wicked hilarious. She’s not my date.”

“You had matching sashes. You’re the Lobster King and she’s your Lobster Queen. She was even wearing your crown. Chill, Poindexter. You’re still wearing her tiara.” 

“Ayuh. We always end up switching eventually. She gets pretty pissed that they don’t have a crown option for the Lesbian Lobster Queen. Like, do they assume it will always be a femme who wins? Apparently.” 

“Wait. Lesbian Lobster Queen?”

“Ayuh, Nurse. It’s Pride, isn’t it? Technically she’s one of the former Lesbian Lobster Queens. Just she and I are the only ones who are consistently back in town for Pride, so they keep making us go on the boats for the parade.”

Nursey blinked. “I haven’t even started drinking and you aren’t making sense.” 

“Nurse….Look around you for a moment.” 

He stared at Dex for awhile suspiciously, but finally turned and looked around the bar. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to see. There were some guys dancing, a couple of women were playing pool - one seemed to be teaching the other based on how they were wrapped together to line up the shot - more men and women were standing around or sitting at tables and booths and the bar and…. Oh. He tracked back over the scene. Guys dancing with each other. Women plastered over each other at the pool table. 

“So, The Other Bar is….”

“A gay bar. Yes, Nurse. We have them in Maine.” 

“And you are….”

“The Gay Lobster King of Pride 2014.” Dex lifted a bottle in salute and then raised it higher and made a motion towards a server.

Nursey kept tracking back through the conversation they’d been having, trying to figure out what all he’d missed. “Boats for the parade….”

“Yep. Our Pride parade is on boats. Hence the whole lobster theme. I think it’s supposed to attract tourists.” 

He nodded again. That made sense. He caught sight of his own sash as the server stopped by and set two bottles of beer on the table before moving off to deliver more drinks. “So, Lobster Prince….”

“Technically means you told Nick that you’re my date. But it’s fine. You didn’t know. Like I said, I’m just glad it wasn’t Kevan. He’s been texting me all day. Think he’s feeling desperate.”

Nursey blinked again. “Kevan’s your ex.”

“Ayuh.”

“And he’s been texting you for a booty call all day?”

“Ayuh.” 

“Maybe he wants to get back together.”

“Nah. He broke it off when he went to Duke and I went to Samwell. Plus, I think he’s trying to get back into the closet to make it easier to get into the NBA. I don’t really blame him. It would probably make it easier for me to get offers if I did that.”

Nursey took a sip of his beer because otherwise he was just going to keep staring at Dex and that wasn’t helping matters. “Chill. Pretty sure you’re in the closet though.”

“Ayuh. Nothing says closeted like being voted the Gay Lobster King of your town.” 

Nursey put his hand on his chest and ran his fingers over the sash. “And this proclaims that we’re together.”

“Doesn’t really mean anything. But yeah, someone might say something if you keep wearing it.”

Nursey nodded. “What if it did mean something?”

Dex stared back at him for a long moment. “You want it to mean something, Nurse? Keep wearing the sash.” 

He tapped his fingers against the sash again and then reached for his beer, taking another long swallow. 

“Really?”

“Could not have more obviously been flirting with you for the past three years.”

Dex’s snort was not adorable. It wasn’t. Except that it kind of was. “You definitely could have been more obvious.” 

“I told you that I missed your grumpy face.”

“Please. If I had a dollar for every time you chirped me like that, I’d be a millionaire.” 

Lifting his bottle in a salute, Nursey twitched his lips into a self-deprecating smirk. “Such a thin line between chirps and flirts. Especially when I thought you were straight.”

“Y-” Dex started to speak and then seemed to think better of it. He opened and closed his mouth a few more times and then took another sip of his beer. “You want to get out of here?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Nursey grinned and finished off his beer before standing and extending his hand to Dex.

They were in the cool night air before either of them spoke again. “Is my rental safe here, or should I follow you?” 

“It’s probably safe. My uncle owns the place. If you’d rather, we can leave my truck here. People know it and will leave it alone.” 

Nursey hummed. “Chill. If you think it’s ok, it’s ok.”

“You know when I said that wearing the sash would mean something, that meant you’d be my boyfriend, right? Like, that it indicates we’re dating?”

Nursey lifted his hand, fingers still laced through Dex’s, and pulled Dex’s hand over to kiss the back of it. “Counting on it.” 

“I mean, we don’t have to. If you were just thinking of a one night thing, or friends with benefits, or-” 

Nursey stopped and pushed Dex up against the side of the building where they were walking, pressing their lips together. It wasn’t his best kiss. He’d planned a slower, gentler kiss once they got back to Dex’s place. But instead of worrying about technique, he just tried to push all of his longing and desire into it. Finally, he pulled away, just enough so their foreheads and noses were still brushing. “Thought I made it clear that I’ve been trying to date you for three years even though I thought it was futile. If you don’t want to date me, tell me now, because otherwise I’m going to date you so hard-”

Dex moved forward to press their lips together again. “Why’d you have to go and kiss me already? Now I have to drive when all I want to do,” he paused and pressed a kiss against Nursey’s jaw. When he started speaking again, he punctuated each word with a kiss down Nursey’s neck. “Is kiss you and never stop.” 

“That is the best idea I’ve ever heard, Poindexter.” With a groan, he forced himself to peel his body away from where it was pressed against Dex, pinning him to the wall. “Let’s hurry up with the getting to your place then.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know you can find me on the tumbls at [SexyDexyNurse. ](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Originally, I was basing the timeline on this year's Pride (until I remembered they'd have graduated by then) and Dex's radio silence was supposed to align with Boston Bruins development camp. But when I shifted my thinking back to 2017, the Bruins development camp happened in July. So that kind of got dropped, but just know, Dex is going to have to stop kissing Nursey long enough to go to development camp a week or so after this.
> 
> It isn’t mentioned because only Amber and Dex go back to their hometown every summer, but there are also King and/or Queen positions for Bi and Trans people, etc. All the royalty positions are for people who just graduated before they move off for college or work or whatever, so the exact Pride court depends on who graduated.


End file.
